Living with a Girl
by steph-901
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been living together for a couple of months. Oliver is just starting to realise the differences of living with a female. Established couple, Loliver. TWO PARTS
1. Mornings with a Girl

Disclaimer- i don't not own Hannah Montana.

**Living with a Girl**

_Part One - Mornings with a Girl _

It wasn't that he didn't like living with Lilly, because he did. In fact he loved it. There were so many positives such as now, as they lay together. His alarm had buzzed minutes ago and he was lying awake, Lilly still asleep beside him. He loved that he could just reach out and touch her or let her own hand rest on his chest. Further education had separated them and they were finally in the same city, living how they had always dreamed- together.

Oliver groaned as his alarm buzzed again. He considered hitting the snooze and lie in a little longer but as he glanced at the clocked he sighed, he couldn't hold it off any longer. He stumbled around the darkness trying to find a clean shirt. Lilly shoes and her all her clothes had left Oliver with on four drawers. Something he resented as he bent on his knees, hand swimming around the abundance of shirts. Lilly claimed that her most of her clothes couldn't be folded. The sensitive fabrics would crease and not be able to breathe properly if she restricted them to mostly drawers. He had relented. There was no point arguing.

He finally found what he was looking for- a simple, white, oxford button down. As he stood up, he put off trying to find his tie in the dark. Not waking up Lilly was essential if he wanted to get to work on time. He tip toed to the door and closed it softly behind him. He'd still have to be quiet he thought begrudgingly but at least he could see properly. Like every morning, he opened up the blinds in the kitchen.

It was pitch black

He yawned and turned on the kettle. He wondered briefly if anyone had ever died of early mornings. As he waited for the kettle he stepped around the island and put his shirt on the ironing board. Lilly hated him leaving it out despite it being convenient, so he developed a routine of setting it up every night and resting his pants on top. He could rely on Lilly to wake up and glare at the thing before wandering towards the bathroom. As the kettle dinged, he began the process of making his coffee. He studied the cupboard, trying to find his mug. Lilly hated coffee stains and had limited him to only one mug. It was a dodgy little grey mug that Oliver had won at a coffee house six years before. Every morning was a struggle to find it, which continued to surprise him. It would have been easy to spot against the pinks, oranges and greens but alas, it was always right at the back.

Finding the coffee and milk was another battle. Between the juices, waters and the soft drink in the fridge, nothing was in the original container. The coloured jugs (that matched the plates, bowls, mugs and glasses) weren't see through either, so he was forced to check every one of them. Lilly scolded him when he complained. Could he just remember milk was blue? With milk in one hand he snapped the fridge shut and grabbed the instant coffee off the bench. Thank god Lilly liked the design on the jar, he thought.

With his coffee drank and his clothes ironed, the sky outside was starting to lighten up. Lilly wouldn't be up for another half an hour and Oliver decided to have his shower now. Shower time had to be carefully timed. He remembered the early days when he was able to wake up at a reasonable hour to the sound of Lilly showering

And showering

And showering

And showering

By the time he managed to rush his own shower, it would be freezing cold and would result in him being late for work. He had left hints all over the apartment about the dangers of global warming but all that resulted in was him having to car pool to work and a chunk of his pay check donated to the polar bears- all at Lilly's request. Instead he accepted that if he was ever going to be on time to work again he would have to wake up as early as he could and beat her.

He slipped into the small bathroom and hung his pajamas on the hook. Dropping them straight to floor was a thing of the past he thought. He slid the shower door open and sighed. The floor was filled with a mountain of beauty products. Stepping over bottles of things he doubted Lilly even needed, he swore as he tipped a couple over. There was hardly room to bend over, so he was forced to bend his knees and try and reorganize the bottles and tubes. His move seemed to only disrupt more bottles, so he stood up turned on the tap and kicked off the ones that had fallen around his feet. Let Lilly worry about that.

Clad in a towel, he returned to his ironing and found Lilly watching the news. She smiled and then frowned

"You're dripping on the carpet!" she cried

"The bathroom is to wet and cramped to change in. Plus my shirt always gets wet. You do it!" he defended

"I dry myself first and use a second towel so my hair doesn't wet everything"

"Yeah about your hair… I'm sick of all those lotions and stuff all over the floor"

"It's not just for my hair…" she snapped up off the couch "You kicked them again didn't you!"

She fled to the bathroom and snapped the door shut. Oliver dressed in relative peace.

By the time Lilly had finished, the sun was up and Oliver had started on breakfast. Lilly smiled softly and sat quietly at the table as she waited for him to finish. Making Lilly breakfast was one of his highlights.

"I was wondering" Lilly started and Oliver turned his head to face her

"If you could give me a lift to work?"

This surprised Oliver but he nodded his head anyway. Lilly worked at the primary school at the end of the road. It was so close; she often didn't leave till about fifteen minutes before the bell. Oliver envied her that; he had to drive half way across town.

"Sure. Won't you be a little early though?"

She shrugged "I have to be, remember? It's the Spring Fair"

Oliver hadn't remembered, but kept quiet anyway.

He presented their food and slipped into a chair beside her. Lilly took this a cue to begin speaking

"So Liam managed all his tables yesterday and I promised him a treat. He is such a good little guy, all the other kids were egging him on. I don't know why he struggles so much, but he is lucky to have good friends. He could have become a victim so easily"

Oliver nodded, reminding himself not to forget his tie.

"Alisha…she is the one that always wants to take the roll? Well she was bugging me about doing something for today. She always needs to feel important. I let her do some decorations and she relished with the power. So she is a little annoying but I bet she does get things when she is older"

There was a pause and Lilly stared at Oliver who was eating his breakfast distracted

"So tomorrow I was thinking of stripping off all my clothes and do a rain dance in the backyard"

"You're a wonderful teacher Lilly" Oliver muttered

"You're not even listening to me!" Lilly snapped, jerking Oliver out of his thoughts "Sorry Lills… Hannah is really manic about this upcoming concert. I still haven't perfected the song list"

Lilly rested her hand on his and Oliver smiled

"Sorry" he whispered again.

Oliver couldn't help but notice something different flash behind her eyes and it startled him. He watched as she picked up their empty plates and retreat to the bedroom.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, he opened up the cabinet and flattened his hands to grab all the items that usually fell out. Lilly kept all her makeup behind the mirror, leaving Oliver to reorder everything whenever he wanted toothpaste. He scrubbed his teeth and opened the cabinet again. Lilly demanded order and hated seeing the toothpaste tube on the sink. He struggled with her things for a moment (slightly blushing when the tampons fell) and slammed the mirror shut. He pretends not to hear everything fall over with the pressure.

Lilly handed him his tie as he walked out of the bathroom and they both made their way to the front door. The hall was lined with three or four boxes

"Cups" Lilly explained and left Oliver to load them in the car.

The small primary school was lined with flags. Oliver smiled softly as he remembered his old primary school days. Lilly was so lucky to be apart of that he thought. They were greeted by another teacher, who helped Lilly carry all the cups. With the commotion and organization of the cups, Oliver watched resentfully as Lilly walked inside without kissing him good bye.

What a horrible morning.

-


	2. Evenings with a Girl

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Living with a Girl **

_Part Two- Evenings with a Girl _

As Oliver slipped through the front door, his only thought was of kissing Lilly and falling asleep. Work was a nightmare. He had learnt quickly that working alongside Hannah Montana as a concert director wasn't as glamorous as he had first anticipated. Not only did he work insane hours but he also witnessed first hand Miley's diva behavior. Everyday was not only a struggle to prove himself to the other employees but prove to _himself _that he could do it.

Some days he wasn't quite sure.

Afternoons usually involved lounging on in front of the TV making jokes and chatting. Conversation would then turn to dinner. Lilly was a shameful bad cook but insisted that she was decent. Oliver would use all his energy to deter her from the kitchen, which was no easy feat. Lilly would sit at the kitchen table (half watching Oliver, half watching TV) and they would discuss everything work related. It wasn't the most structured or intellectual routine but Oliver loved it.

As he walked down the small hallway, he was surprised to find the apartment empty. Sighing he flopped on the couch and undid his tie. Lilly must have stayed back to help pack up the Fair. He considered wandering up to help but honestly he was to beat to be much help.

Flicking on the TV, he glanced at the clock. Man he hoped Lilly would come home soon.

-

He awoke, startled. It took a couple of moments for him to untangle from the blanket over his legs and get his bearings. He was still on the couch. The red numbers flashed midnight and he groaned and stretched. The couch was way to short for his long legs. Standing up, he pushed the disappointment of missing a night of Lilly aside in favour of heading to bed. He flicked on the lamp and realised that Lilly had set up the ironing board. Clean pants hung on the side. Smiling he walked over and pulled off a little note that was pined to the fabric.

_Olliepop- _

_I love you_

_Look in the cupboard_

_Lillypad _

He made his way to the cupboard, intrigued. He opened the doors to see his little mug front and centre. A little pink note was stuck to the side

_Olliepop- _

_It's still ugly but I love you_

_Check the fridge_

_Lillypad_

Relishing in the idea of this game, he snapped the fridge open. Despite have some idea what sat inside, he was still surprised by the little labels on each of the jugs. Resting on the plastic blue jug of milk, he pulled off the next note.

_Olliepop-_

_I accept that you're never going to remember the colors _

_But I love you_

_Go see the bathroom_

_Lillypad_

She had spent the afternoon redesigning everything to make it livable for the two. The kitchen was just the start, everything had changed. Oliver was in awe as he stared at the wardrobe. All of his shirts were on their own hanger. Grinning like a manic, he released the final note.

_Olliepop-_

_I'm sorry and I love you. _

_Check the alarm_

_Lillypad_

He smiled at her sleeping figure and did as the note said.

The alarm was set for seven o'clock. The note simply read

_Don't worry. I'll time myself. _

Still in his pants and shirt, he slipped under the covers towards her. The notes were tight in his fist and he slid them in the drawer beside him. They fell on a ring box. The drawer slid shut and he roused Lilly awake with a kiss. She giggled as he tickled her chin softly and hugged him close.

"I still like my mugs stain free" She sighed

"And I like my coffee every morning…" he trailed off

"And I'll never stop wanting to pour everything into special containers…. I really like the colors" she whispered

"I know. I like them too" He lied only slightly

"And the ironing really bugs me"

"I need it"

"And working out the bathroom was a struggle"

"You do have a lot of stuff…"

They sighed together and Lilly sniffed

"We are just so different. How can this work?" She seemed so sad but Oliver just laughed.

"How can it not? I am me and you are you"

"And together we are Lilly and Oliver" She laughed and then continued with

"You're right. We do nothing **but** work"

They snuggled deep into the blankets and Oliver ignored that it was boiling hot.

"Thanks for the clothes…. Was that emotional?" he muttered as he slowly fell back to sleep.

"You have noidea"

-

I guess it could have been one… but I like it like this.

Sorry if it's too cheesy, but that's how I like it hahaa




End file.
